Fire Darkness Death
by Shadowlover25 aka Blaze
Summary: What happens when Shadow lands on a strange island, and meets a new girl who is out to kill him? R&R to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Me: O.K. I know I start stories and never finish then....((or update them -- ;)) but this one I WILL Finish and I WILL update! 'Cause I can!!! Wh00t the can-ness!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know Sonic and crew, they belong to Sega. I only own Blaze, Thunder, Mist, Dash, Aqua, Windy, Lily, Kohana, Kyoko, Kagami and anyone else I forgot. Ruby belongs to my friend. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow sighed as he looked at the sky, it had been only 2 weeks ago that he fell from ARK and he was glad to be alive. He had landed on a strange little island where the inhabitants where kind and peace loving....well....most of them. The darkest hedgehog on the island was a red and black hedgehog known as Blaze. She usually stood at the top of the cliff, gazing at the sea. Other times she could be found attacking and burning don forests using her firepowers. She had no friends, but she had three sisters. Blaze hated her kind family, and the only sister she got along with was Aqua, because she was as dark as Blaze. Blaze was also a assassin, only living to kill.  
  
Currently Blaze was hiding in a bush near Shadow, getting ready to attack the black hog. She smiled and pulled out her sword, but as she did so Shadow got up and looked at the bush, "show yourself" he said shortly. Blaze stood up as well and stepped out of the bush. She glared at Shadow as he said "who are you?" "My name is Blaze....not that it is any of your business....who are you?" "My name is Shadow, the world's Ultimate Life Form" Blaze snorted, "Sorry...that would be me.." she said slowly. Shadow growled, "why do you say that?" "Because...I have killed over 150 people, I have been stabbed over 100 times and still haven't died...because I am me..." Shadow just sighed again "whatever.." he said walking off. "Where are you going!?!" Blaze yelled. "Some where....why do you care?" Blaze smirked. "Because...anyone who sees me must be killed....no exceptions.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: So...how was it? Good....? Bad...? Stupid? Review and let me know...and I will keep this story up...I promise... 


	2. Blood Shed

Me: I'm back!! With chapter 2! (See...? I told you I would keep this story up....) Okies here is chapter 2...  
  
Chapter 2: Blood Shed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blaze pulled out her sword and charged blindly at Shadow. When she was about to feet from him, Shadow jumped high into the air, and over Blaze's head; landing on the ground behind her. Blaze turned, rage taking over her body. She threw the sword at Shadow, and hit his arm. Blood leaked all over the dark hedgehog as he gasped in pain. Blaze smirked with satisfaction and ran over to grab her sword; but as she reached down to get it a small kitsune tackled her. "Run!" the kitsune yelled to Shadow, he nodded and took off into the forest. Blaze threw the little fox off her back and growled. "What was that for!?!" she yelled. The fox stood-up, she was a red fox with black tipped ears and two white dipped tails. She blinked and her hazel, violet tinted, orbs glistened as she looked at Blaze. "You can't kill innocent people." the fox explained. "Says who?" "Says me.." the kitsune replied, puffing up her chest, despite her fear. Blaze's eyes narrowed as she lifted the sword. "Then I'll kill you....your not innocent...butting into other people's business..." Blaze then swung down the sword.  
  
Mean while...  
  
Tails sighed and wiped his brow as he stepped out from the under side of his airplane. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Looking out the kitchen window he saw Shadow, bleeding and wobbling about. Tails gasped and ran out side just in time to see Shadow faint from blood loss. Tails sighed and picked Shadow up and took him inside. ((O_O....Tails is strong...)) Shadow opened his eyes as Tails set a glass of water on the coffee table, by the couch. Tails offered the water to Shadow, who drank it quickly. "What happened?" The fox asked. The hedgehog sighed "This crazy red hedgehog out in the jungle tried to kill me." He said shortly. "What was their name?" Tails asked, thinking he might know the hedgehog. "Blaze..." "Why did see try and kill you...?" "I don't know....She said she was the Ultimate Life Form...and told me that because I had seen her, she had to kill me." Tails nodded. "I know her....Blaze. She actually can be really nice, once you get to know her..." Tails trailed. "So how did you get away..?" the fox asked. "This fox came and..." Shadow stopped, stood-up and ran out the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" Tails called, while running after him. "To save that little fox!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: So there's chapter 2! I know my chapters are kinda short...but oh well....the next one will be longer. I'm out...~_^ l8ter!! 


	3. Why did you?

Me: Sorry people! I was grounded from the Internet and couldn't update...  
  
((Ruby: on phone I LOVE T-CHAN!!!))  
  
Me: I bet you do....  
  
Shadow rushed through the forest, Tails right behind him. They ran into the clearing, where Blaze and the fox where. Shadow sighed in relief when he saw the fox safe and sound. She was behind Blaze. Blaze on the other hand, was trying to pull her sword out of the ground. Shadow ran over and grabbed Blaze in a bear lock (a bear hug like lock thing...) Tails ran over to Ruby and helped her up. Ruby looked at him, "thanks..." she said slowly. Tails nodded, "no problem" he said, smiling. "What happened?" Shadow asked, struggling to keep Blaze under control. "Well...." Ruby began, "I was standing there and she came attacked me..." she trailed, pointing at Blaze. "Then I managed to dodge in time and then...she turned around and attempted to stab me again. That's when her sword went into the ground...and she's been trying to pull it out until you guys got here..." Ruby then sighed and sat down on the ground. "You O.k.?" Tails asked, and Ruby shrugged. "Fine...." She muttered. Blaze started kicking Shadow and she also began screaming a variety for things from curse words to "let me go!"s. Shadow grunted as one kick went right into his shin. "Stop it!" he screamed and Blaze cursed at him again. Ruby blinked, and cocked her head as she looked at the two. "Um..." she looked at Tails, who was staring at Shadow and Blaze as well. Blaze and Shadow looked over at Ruby and Tails. "What?" they both said at the same time. "Nothing.." Tails said, sweatdropping. "Common...let's go back to my place...and Ruby, you can rest...But...I'm not sure what to do about Blaze..." Shadow sighed, "we'll figure that out when we get there...." He muttered, growling as Blaze kicked him again.  
  
They arrived at Tails' house-like-thing, just as the sun went down. Blaze stopped kicking Shadow and was muttering to herself under breath. Tails opened the door and Ruby, Shadow, Blaze and Tails stepped inside. Blaze walked over to the couch and sat down. Tails sat on another couch, and Ruby next to him; the only stop left for Shadow was next to Blaze, so...that's where he sat. Blaze scooted away from him as he sat down and Shadow sighed. Tails looked at Blaze and asked, "so...why did you attack Ruby and Shadow?" Blaze blinked and looked away from Tails, "I don't think it's any of your bees wax, foxboy." She muttered, voice shaking. Ruby blinked, "foxboy?" she asked Tails, and he shook his head. "Looooong story..." he then turned to Blaze and asked again; "why did you attack Ruby and Shadow?" Blaze, who was looking the other way, began to cry. No one could see her...but they could hear her. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked. "Nothing...go away.." she grumbled. Blaze then sighed stood-up and walked out of the house-like-thing, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Me: Like, gasp! ...But....dun dun dun...I have to stop there.... oh well...Just keep reading and reviewing' and I'll finish this story up. Romance in the next chappie! R&R 


End file.
